


I know youll remember me(louis one shot)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: Katie gets into a car accident and loses her memory. Louis is going to try anything he can just to make her remember him.





	I know youll remember me(louis one shot)

Maybe it's the way she walked (wow) straight into my heart and stole it.

Through the doors and past the guards (wow), just like she already owned it.

I said, "Can you give it back to me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."

And we danced all night to the best song ever.

We knew every line. Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes oh

Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow), and her daddy was a dentist.

Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth) but she kissed me like she meant it.

I said, "Can I take you home with me?" She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."

And we danced all night to the best song ever.

We knew every line. Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know that I won't forget her

'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes oh

You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,

And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me.

__________________________

I was driving home from a great party I was at. I was dancing with a great guy he was cute I must admit. He whispered in my ear I know you'll remember me. So I smiled and we danced all night. When it was time to go we said our goodbyes. He said his name was Louis I don't know why it sounded familiar to me I was to out of it to remember why it did. I turned on the radio to listen to some music on the way home.

"And here's one direction playing one way or another!

One way or another I'm gonna find you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

One way or another I'm gonna win you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

One way or another I'm gonna see you

I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meet you, I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you

I will drive past your house

And if the lights are all down

I'll see who's around

LET'S GO

One way or another I'm gonna find you

I'm gonna get you, get you, get you, get you

One way or another I'm gonna win you

I'll get you, I'll get you

One way or another I'm gonna see you

I'm gonna meet you, meet you, meet you, meet you

One day, maybe next week

I'm gonna meet you, I'll meet you, I'll meet you

And if the lights are all out

I'll follow your bus downtown

See who's hanging out

(One, two, three, four)

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na."

I was singing along with them now I know why Louis sounded familiar to me!! The next the ya know BAM a car hit me everything went black I heard sirens around me. I heard a voice saying if I was okay I couldn't respond back no matter how hard I tried. Then I heard a voice saying don't worry we're going to get you out of here. I faded away after that.

Few years later.

"Who are you?" I asked this lady that came in my room.

"Sweetie I'm you're mom." She looked at me.

"You are?"

"Yes sweetie I am." She handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Oh I remember now!" I said smiling at her.

"Someone's here to see you his name is Louis." She patted my head and opened the door to my room.

"Who's Louis?" I asked.

He just stood there confused.

"Come with me real quick." My mom said pulling him away.

I sat there sipping my hot chocolate waiting for them to come back. I heard the door open I see what was his name again? Anyway I see this guy walk into my room and sit down on the chair by my bed.

"Hello Katie." He said with smile on his face.

"How do you know me?" I looked at him.

"I'm Louis..the one at the party I'm the one who whispered to you saying you'll remember me." He frowned a little.

I just looked at him trying to remember but nothing came to me.

"I'm sorry I really don't remember you."

"Oh I see i guess I'll come back tomorrow then see you later Katie." He gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

Later that day I feel asleep...I had this dream about this party I was at I was dancing with this guy who was really nice. I've been having this dream since I had the car accident. I woke up to knocking on my door.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie why don't you come out for breakfast."

"I'm sorry who are you again?" I got up and walked out the room.

"I'm you're mom."

"Oh hi mom." I said opening the door.

I sat there at the breakfast table eating when I heard a knock on the door. I got up before my mom could.

"Hello." I opened the door.

"Hello Katie how are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Louis."

"Louis....Louis hmm doesn't ring a bell."

"I knew you were going to say that." He frowned.

"Listen Louis I'm sure this girl or whoever you whispered to probably remembers you I know for one it wasn't me." I looked down a the ground.

"No Katie that girl was you I'm going to find a way to make you remember me." He held my hand.

"Okay good luck with that."

Since that day forward his been coming to my house to get me to remember him.

One day it worked all he had to was whisper I know you'll remember me. I looked at him he was the one from my dream. He was the guy I was dancing with!

"I told you ill get you to remember me." He smirked at me.

"Oh hush!" I playfully pushed him.

But there were days were I didn't remember him during those days he would cancel whatever he has planned and stayed with me and sing to me.

"Katie I love you and ill say that as long as I can even if you don't remember me." He looked me straight in the eyes.


End file.
